1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlocking device, and more particularly to an interlocking device for controlling clockwise and counterclockwise rotation of a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the technology, the manual operating manner is gradually replaced by the automatic production flow, which can be most commonly seen in the automatic control of the positive and negative rotation of the motor. Referring to FIG. 1, a clockwise and counterclockwise rotation circuit 160 for a motor was developed on the market. The clockwise and counterclockwise rotation circuit 10 for a motor comprises a clockwise rotation switch 11, a clockwise rotation relay 12, a counterclockwise rotation switch 13, a counterclockwise relay 14, a power-supply circuit 15, a time delay circuit 16, a delay switch 17 and a motor 18. With further analysis, the abovementioned circuit still has the following problems:
1. The clockwise and counterclockwise rotation circuit 10 for a motor doesn't offer a clockwise and counterclockwise rotation interlocking function, when the clockwise rotation switch 11 and the counterclockwise rotation switch 13 of the clockwise and counterclockwise rotation circuit 10 for a motor are synchronously pressed, the motor 18 will immediately stop, and when in use, if the clockwise rotation switch 11 or the counterclockwise rotation switch 13 is pressed accidentally, it will cause an undesired rotation. Thereby, the man-made carelessness and the incertitude of the prevention will hamper the production and affect the production efficiency; and
2. If the motor needs to add the interlocking function, it is necessary to additionally increase the manpower cost to redesign the circuit and waste time to test the reliability of the redesigned circuit, thus increasing the cost and reducing the competitive power.
In order to solve the abovementioned relevant problems, based on the accumulative research technology and experiences in the field of the interlocking device, after numerous tests and multiple try ways, the applicant of the present invention has developed an interlocking device for controlling motor clockwise and counterclockwise rotation.